encontro marcado
by reneev
Summary: fic para o dia dos namorados-1001 casais! possue yaoi e heteros nada de yuri!em uma empresa onde marcam encontros e o objetivo é acertar o coração de seus fregueses.o q acontese quando o proprio cupido sofre no dia dos namorados? será que isso acabara bem
1. Chapter 1

Bom lá vou eu

Bom lá vou eu

Minhas provas tão acabando aleluia

Até agora não fiquei em recuperação em nenhuma matéria

Sabe... eu nem pensei no que escrever então perdoem a péssima qualidade

Vocês me conhecem, ta ruim pode até estar pior do que costuma estar

Essa fic foi feita especialmente para o dia dos namorados

Vou fazer varias one-shots espero terminar ainda hj

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O Sol surgiu e era dia 12, dia dos namorados. Ele amava esse dia, ficava com a pessoa amada o dia inteiro amava receber os presentes do outro e ver sua cara de felicidade quando ele entregava. Mas esse dia era diferente, tiveram uma briga feia a alguns dias atrás e para completar seria obrigado a trabalhar nesse dia.

Sua empresa dispensava os empregados nessa época, as pessoas se apaixonando. Esse era seu dever, juntar pessoas, trabalhava em uma empresa de relacionamentos.

Foi lá que conheceu seu amor ,seu namorado, trabalhavam juntos mas logo o outro foi transferido para outro lugar e claro, para melhorar sua situação seu amor ia trabalhar fora, ia para fora do país justo nesse dia. Seu dia, o dia deles.

Queria ficar deitado o dia inteiro mas aquilo estava ficando enjoativo, sentir o cheiro do outro em sua cama, lembrar de seus beijos, sua pele, de sua doce voz o chamando, se suas caricias de todas as noites que passaram naquela cama. Aquilo o estava matando, estava o sufocando foi andando e entrou no banheiro que também o lembrava.

Tinha passado toda sua vida com ele, tudo o lembrava fez um esforço enorme e entrou no chuveiro, colocou qualquer roupa e foi trabalhar. Pegou o carro não se importou com os faróis vermelhos que ultrapassou ou que poderia causar um acidente. Queria sair daquele carro, que também lembrava-o do outro.

Foi lá onde descobriram o amor um com o outro, queria chegar logo, correr para dentro do prédio, ir para onde ele nunca esteve... em sua sala. Mesmo trabalhando juntos jamais tinha entrado em sua sala. Quando finalmente saiu correu para dentro nem ouvindo os comprimentos.

Correu pelas escadas pois não queria esperar o elevador,pois ele também o lembrava. Foi no elevador desse mesmo prédio onde pediu seu parceiro em namoro. Subiu mais rápido com tais pensamentos e quase caiu quando bateu a cabeça na barriga de seu chefe.

Chefe: você está bem?

??: estou sim... me desculpe... estou meio distraído hoje

Chefe: percebe-se... quero que você junte esses casais

??: eles que pediram?

Chefe: sim

??: tivemos bastantes clientes esse ano

Chefe: é mesmo... vá logo, até o fim do dia você tem que terminar toda essa lista

??: COMO?

Chefe: hoje é dia dos namorados, eles tem que ter um namorado nesse dia... fora que você também vai querer aproveitar esse dia

??: por mim trabalhava o dia inteiro

Chefe: aconteceu algo com você e ele?

??: nada que precise se preocupar

Chefe: cuida bem dele ouviu? Ele vale ouro! E vocês dois formam um belo casal... e não é uma briguinha que vai destruir 5 anos de namoro

??: ele não está no país, esta viajando á negócios

Chefe: aproveite esse tempo... pense um pouco, reflita observe esses casai desesperados e compare com vocês

??: certo

Chefe: 5 anos de namoro

??: o que tem?

Chefe: não ta na hora de você se casar não?

??: estou indo

Chefe: até o fim do dia

??: certo

continua

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bom gente

Acabou, isso foi só o prólogo muitas coisas iram acontecer

Isso foi feito de ultima hora por isso ta uma caca

Me perdoem pela péssima qualidade

Ainda estou em semana de provas

Me desejem sorte para eu passar em tudo para escrever sem culpa

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

BJS


	2. Chapter 2

Bem

Bem... depois de mil anos eu vim atualizar isso

Sei que eu tinha feito isso para o dia dos namorados mas agora se tornou uma fic qualquer Sai e Sasori não puderam me ajudar hoje, que peninha... mas to tentando escrever pois daqui alguns dias minhas férias terminem e eu tenho q fazer a drogas dos trabalho e são muitos... e todos muito extensos ¬¬

Mas isso não é culpa de vocês mas sim da minha adorável coordenação e casso não perceberam isso foi sarcasmo ¬¬

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

??: até o fim do dia não é... vamos ver quem são os pombinhos que devo unir dessa vez... mora muito longe vou perder metade do dia só com ele... próximo... vou deixá-lo por ultimo... não,não,não... esse mora aqui perto... vai esse...

Continuou a dirigir indo para casa de sua 'presa' ou melhor dizendo... de seu cliente,o transito estava terrível... era apenas oito da manhã e aquela confusão não queria nem ver como estaria o transito de noite,tinha ficado vinte minutos preso e nem sequer saiu da mesma rua. Cansado de esperar resolveu usar o modo primitivo ir a pé. Mas antes teria que chegar na casa do outro pois não sairia nem um pouco barato deixar o carro estacionado no mesmo lugar durante horas.

Mais quarenta minutos preso no transito sendo que poderia chegar lá em um fluxo normal em apenas quinze minutos... aquilo já esta o aborrecendo,quando finalmente saiu da estrada e começou a andar pelas ruas do bairro que eram muito mais calmas avistou a casa e estacionou na sua frente.

Era uma casa simples,aparentemente ele era de classe média, o lugar era pequeno apesar de ter dois andares. A tinta da casa já estava desbotanto mas ainda dava para ver que a casa era verde... ou... ele pensava ser essa cor. Abriu o portão sem animo algum e tocou a campainha sendo atendido por um belo menino loiro com orbes azuis. Provavelmente era um adolescente que decidiu viver sua vida sozinho.

Naruto: quem é você?

??: você é Naruto?

Naruto: sou... como sabe?

??: você me contratou

Naruto: te contratei? Você faz o que?

??: sou da agencia de encontros... vim te ajudar a pescar seu peixe... ou como vocês chamam arrumar um namorado

Naruto: er... legal... como começamos?

??: primeiramente...eu não tenho muito tempo a perder então você me do que ele gosta,onde mora daí agente da um jeito

Naruto: como sabe que é ele?

??: sabe... você não é o primeiro gay que eu tenho que ajudar então me ajude á te ajudar... certo?

Naruto: não entendi

??: colabore... só isso

Naruto: esta certo... mas como pretende me ajudar?

??: não vai me deixar entrar?

Naruto: há é claro... pode entrar mas não repare na bagunça

??: não tenho tempo nem de ver nada... vamos logo ao que interessa

Naruto: vamos

??: ele gosta de alguma coisa?

Naruto: bem... ele não é lá aquelas coisas com sentimentos e nem demonstrações,ele é muito frio daí não da pra saber do que ele gosta...

??: ele se interessa por algo?

Naruto: não sei

??: o que ele faz? Pratica algum esporte? Faz algum clube? Sei lá... esse tipo de coisa

Naruto: ele é muito inteligente principalmente em matemática,esta no time de futebol da escola

??: bom em matemática e pratica esportes... ou é inteligente ou é o fortão... você me complicou agora garoto... ele lê algum tipo de livro?

Naruto: bem... Kakashi emprestou uns livros pra ele ler e ele esta sempre com esses livros

??: que tipo de livro que é?

naruto: icha icha...

??: um gênio,jogador e perva... o que me falta agora? Ele ser do clube de poesia

Naruto: ele não gosta de poesia

??: isso foi sarcasmo

Naruto: hum...

??: bem... por que eu vim resolver o seu caso primeiro?

Naruto: sei lá...

??: vamos fazer assim...

Naruto: hum?

??: você vai fazer um presente para ele e entregar

Naruto: que tipo de presente?

??: um bem especial... um que mostre que você o ama e entregue para ele

Naruto: como o que?

??: ele tem tantos gostos... sei lá... algo bem provocante que deixe ele louco

Naruto: não estou gostando desse seu sorrisinho...

??: ele já demonstrou alguma coisa por você?

Naruto: ele fica me olhando estranho...e mais estranho ainda depois que começou a ler aqueles livros do Kakashi

??: caso resolvido... faça algo provocante e eu vou chamá-lo daí você entrega e feliz dia dos namorados pra você

Naruto: você não vai ficar?

??: tenho que trabalhar... tenho vários outros casos para resolver

Naruto: mas...

??: cara de coitado não me atinge não

Naruto: por favor... me ajude

Essa cara... esses olhos brilhantes... o que é isso?vocês brigaram, ele foi embora sem mais nem menos,o que é isso? Seja forte! Ele sempre fazia essa carinha e eu não resistia mas depois eu sempre me divertia com ele ... fazer o que né... vou ajudar essa criança mesmo sendo errado... mas os pais dele não estão aqui então não tem ninguém que prove que fui eu que influenciei dois apaixonados a... bem... se apaixonarem mais... você tem que parar de ler esses livro,isso não esta te fazendo bem... principalmente agora que você esta sem companhia.

??: esta certo.. eu te ajudo

Naruto: EEEE!!

??: para de gritar... vamos até o mercado

Naruto: fazer o que?

??: compras

Naruto: pra que?

??: pra fazer o seu presente

Naruto: e o que eu farei?

Capitulo 2- chocolate com pimenta

??: chocolates

Naruto: ele não é muito afim de doces não

??: e quem disse que é um doce qualquer? E quem disse que é tão doce que até quem odeia doces não podem comer?

Naruto: o que?

??: vamos fazer chocolate com pimenta...algo exótico,picante, sensual..

Naruto:ta ta ta... eu já entendi onde você quer chegar

??: então vamos comprar o chocolate,a pimenta e as forminhas

Naruto: não precisa

??: como não?

Naruto: eu já tenho o chocolate e as pimentas aqui

??: o que você faz com isso?

Naruto: a pimenta é um ótimo tempero principalmente para meu ramem... e chocolate é muito bom como sobremesa

??: mas temos que comprar as forminhas

Naruto: aquelas de bom-bom?

??: é...

Naruto: eu acho que tenho aqui... guardei dês da páscoa... a nossa escola teve que fazer daí eu comprei e deixei aqui caso um dia eu fosse usar de novo

??: pelo menos ta me poupando um tempo enorme... então vai fazendo

Naruto: não vai me ajudar?

??: eu não sou bom cozinheiro e o presente tem que ser seu sem nenhuma ajuda, se não... qual a graça de você fazer? Se você receber ajuda será o mesmo que você comprar

Naruto: seria bem mais pratico eu comprar

??: mas quase não vende esse tipo de chocolate por aqui

Naruto: você tá certo

??: fora que é bem melhor agente receber algo que foi feito com carinho,feito pensando na pessoa que vai receber, dando o seu toque pessoal

Naruto: o que eu faço?

??: já disse que sou um péssimo cozinheiro

Naruto: você deve saber de algo... vamos lá... me ajude

??: eu já disse que não sei

Naruto: vamos... se esforce... só me diga o que fazer e eu faço

??: eu não sei fazer chocolate... e alem do mais você disse que sua escola fez na páscoa então você deve saber

Naruto: mas eu não me lembro

??: esse sapato é novo... para de chorar em cima dele...

Naruto: me ajudeeeeee

??: você é um cara chato sabia

Naruto: vai me ajudar?

??: fazer o que né

Naruto: ok... como eu começo?

Eu realmente não sei fazer chocolates... nunca fiz mas... ele sempre fazia pra gente... e ficava aquele cheiro por toda a cozinha... só a cozinha? Não... nós o levava para o quarto e junto dele nos amávamos intensamente e... para com isso eu já mandei...

??: pegue a barra de chocolate,a derreta depois mistura a pimenta picada mecha um pouco, coloque nas forminhas e deixe nos esfriar... quando esfriar por completo coloque na geladeira e é só esperar esfriar e pronto

Naruto: atha

??: eu preciso ir logo

Naruto: pode indo...

??: eu vou até a casa dele e o convenço de vir pra cá daí você da um jeito

Naruto: eu faço o que... e se não estiver pronto ainda?

??: saia com ele... converse... saia para passear daí vocês voltam e finalmente de para ele... simples

Naruto: ta bom... você sabe onde ele mora?

??: claro...

Chegando lá vejo uma casa muito luxuosa e rica, ele deve ser um metido, desço do carro, abro aquele maldito portão e quando vou me aproximar da porta

Sasuke: que é você?

??: você deve ser o Sasuke

Sasuke: como sabe disso?

??: sou um amigo do Naruto e ele me pediu pra te chamar até aqui

Sasuke: se ele quisesse falar comigo ele mesmo me ligava ou vinha aqui... diga logo quem é você

??: você não quer acreditar não acredite

Sasuke: não vou acreditar

??: tudo bem... eu vou para casa do Naruto e ficar com ele a noiteee toda

Sasuke: não se atreva

??: va logo meu filho ele ta te esperando eu to atrasado

Sasuke: o que eu ganho indo pra lá?

??: tirando os bom-bons que ele esta fazendo pra você e...

Sasuke: como é que é?

??: se interessou?

Sasuke: talvez...

??: então vá

Sasuke: ta bom

E novamente voltamos para a casa do loiro, fiquei do lado de fora vendo o moreno invadir a casa do outro, nem mesmo bateu na porta ou algo assim ... pude ouvir Naruto gritar com ele e o xingando por ter feito o que fez e ter quase o matado de susto mas logo ele se calou pensei em duas fusibilidades: a primeira: ele ta morto... a segunda: ele foi beijado... torci para ser a segunda opção daí eu comecei a ouvir gritos e me desesperei mas quando já estava quase pulando do carro eu ouvir o nome do outro em uma espécie de gemido me acalmei e voltei a dirigir.

??: missão completa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou.

Ficou bem tosco né?

Também axei

Mas mesmo assim eu quero reviewes

leva pedrada

até mais prometo melhorar e me esforsar mais na próxima

até o próximo capitulo ou fic

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

É assai

É assai

Vou atualiza td só pq é dia do yaoi D

E pq o bloqueio mental diminuiu mas não sumiu então não esperem grande coisa u.u

Agora sem mais delongas a historia:

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olhava para o celular pela vigésima vez, queria receber um telefonema... o telefonema _dele_ mas nada... a briga que tiveram foi bastante feia mas não havia motivos para ela começar nem mesmo para ter se tornado aquilo... se fosse menos cabeça dura talvez aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Flashabak

_- vou ter que viajar esse final de semana_

_- de novo?_

_- preciso trabalhar_

_- eu já trabalho... você só precisa ficar aqui estar preparado para quando eu voltar_

_- já disse pra não brincar com essas coisas_

_- não estou brincando... eu queria brincar com você mas nunca dá... quando eu chego você ainda ta trabalhando e quando chega diz que esta muito cansado _

_- mas eu fico cansado... é muita coisa... se você fizesse metade do que eu faço queria ver você ter disposição pra alguma coisa_

_- mas eu faço muita coisa! Até mais do que você_

_- aé? Me diga o que você faz... você dorme até as onze, levanta,toma um banho de uma hora, almoça fica fazendo o que bem entender até as três da tarde depois sai para seu trabalho que é juntar casaizinhos e depois as sete da noite você volta_

_- e você acha pouco? É um saco ficar ouvindo a mesma ladainha todo dia_

_- se você trabalhasse como eu ia agradecer por só ouvir ladainhas_

_- e o que você faz de tão difícil assim?_

_- não sabe? Depois de anos vivendo juntos você ainda não sabe o que eu faço?_

_- é isso ai! Eu não sei_

_- pois vou te contar! ' __querido'_

_- não use sarcasmo comigo_

_- e por que não posso usar? Vai me bater?_

_- talvez eu faça isso sim_

_- a claro! Como acordar todo dia as cinco da manhã, estar no trabalho as seis, pegar um transito terrível,chegar lá assinar um monte de papelada, carregar peso de um lado para outro, depois ficar ouvindo crianças gritando no meu ouvido e uma chefa que todo dia esta bêbada e ter que aturar clientes reclamando direto, receber ofensas e xingamentos e chegar em casa só as onze da noite e ser quase estuprado não fosse bastante_

_-como é que é?_

_- pois é __querido__ minha vida é assim todo dia! Você só trabalha quatro dias por semana e eu seis dias por semana e é sempre a mesma coisa! E quando chego em casa pensando que vou poder dormir vem você quase me estuprando_

_- eu não te estupro_

_- então faz o que? Me jogar na cama tirar minhas roupas a força e me penetrar sem só nem piedade é chamado como?_

_- VOCÊ ESTA FICANDO DOIDO!_

_- DOIDO?É TALVEZ EU ESTEJA MESMO! FICAR COM VOCÊ JÁ FOI A PROVA DISSO!!_

Flashbak off

- ô moço! Da pra andar! To tentando estacionar meu carro mas você ta na frente

- haa... perdão

- perdão nada! Saia daí agora

- você é Temari?

- ou sim... como sabe?

- eu só da agencias de encontros!

- que bom que chegou agora pois se chegasse mais cedo ou mais tarde eu não estaria

- eu estou apressado então vamos resolver isso logo

- tudo bem

- qual o nome da viti... amado?

- Shakamaru

- a quanto tempo se conhecem?

- a dois anos e meio

- há algo que ele goste?

- nuvens

- nuvens?

- é! Nuvens... as vezes eu penso que ele gosta mais das nuvens do que as outras pessoas

- e as outras pessoas seriam você?

- é... seria

- tudo bem.. deixe me pensar em algum plano

- plano?

- para juntar vocês dois

- haaa

- ele deve estar na onde?

- ou no parque olhando as nuvens ou dormindo

-é... isso complica um pouco minha situação

- tem jeito ou não? Eu to pagando

- vamos até uma loja

- fazer o que?

- comprar algo que ele goste

- pra que?

- pra inventar uma desculpa

- não entendi

- ele gosta de comer algo?

- dormir serve?

- o que ele acha das mulheres?

- problemáticas

- 'também acho mas não posso dizer isso se não perco o emprego' que coisa... e o que ele espera de uma mulher?

- que não seja como a mãe dele

- que garoto

- como ele diz... é complicado de mais

- ok então... vamos até o parque e torcer para ele estar lá e depois você convida ele para um piquenique daí vocês conversam e...

- e eu pergunto se ele quer ficar comigo

- como?

-se eu for esperar isso dele isso jamais vai acontecer! E também não sou nenhuma menininha do século passado que tem que esperar o garoto me pedir

- 'garotas são problemáticas... sempre lembrar disso... por isso você escolheu um homem que está muito bravo com você e ta querendo te matar' pois é... vamos fazer os lanches então

- ok... vou aproveitar que acabei de voltar do super mercado

- que ótimo... perderemos menos tempo

duas horas depois

- você estava dizendo o que mesmo?

- ok... foi uma péssima idéia dizer que perderíamos menos tempo

- mas no final ficou pronto

- vamos no parque torcer para estar lá

-e se não estiver

- vai na casa dele e o chama

- é ruim em! ele acha problemático demais

- ENTÃO TORSA PARA ELE ESTAR LÁ

- ta bom ta bom

no parque

- é aquele ali

-seja sempre otimista e ele estará lá

- vou lá então

- vá!

- ou Shikamaru

- ou Temari

- olhando as nuvens?

- claro

- com fome?

- estou! Mas é problemático de mais fazer alguma coisa pra come

- por que não compra?

- é problemático de mais

- e que tal um piquenique?

- da onde... você fez

- é... servido?

- claro

- shika...

- sim

- quer ficar comigo nesse dia dos namorados?

- na cara lavada se fala isso?

-se quiser namorar eu topo mas não vá ser ciumento

- tudo bem

- não acredito... esses jovens de hoje em dia não sabe o que é arrumar um namorado no dia dos namorados 'pelo menos eu posso ir para o próximo caso'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Depois de anos esta ai a atualização

Espero que tenham gostado mesmo estando um lixo

Até o próximo capitulo ou fic

E eu to fazendo assim... só continuo se receber reviwes! D

Se eu não receber vou ficar triste e vai ter uma fic a menos pra vcs lerem pois eu não vou atualizar D

Então bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Entrei no meu carro depois daquele ultimo casal que eu supostamente juntei, a próxima casa era bem longe mas ainda era cedo

Entrei no meu carro depois daquele ultimo casal que eu supostamente juntei, a próxima casa era bem longe mas ainda era cedo... mesmo eu ter perdido tanto tempo na casa daquela louca consegui em fim juntar dois casais... com esse falta três... ou devo dizer quatro?

Depois de quase uma hora dirigindo e agradeço aos céus por não ter tido transito,eu vejo a casa de longe e percebo que é uma espécie de casa de praia. È muito linda e parece ser bem cara então eu estaciono ainda no asfalto pois não quero sujar o pneu com areia o que me força a fazer o resto do caminho a pé.

Como eu odeio eu definitivamente odeio ficar andando na areia ainda mais com esse sol nem sei como tem gente que suporta esse sol infernal todos os dias em seus rostos... quando vou tocar a companhia um ser ... branco... como alguém que mora na praia pode ser tão branco?

- o que quer?

Educado ele...

- sou da agencia de encontros

- esta atrasado

- desculpe mas eu tenho outras coisas para fazer ¬¬

- vai entrar ou vai ficar igual a um bobão ai na porta?

- com licença

- toda

- seu nome é Garra... certo?

- correto

- e quem é a viti- amado que você quer conquistar?

- minha irmã Temari

aquela doida é irmã dele? Bem... se ele for tão cara de pau como ela eu só perco 20 minutos nele mas me parece que vou gastar mais tempo que isso.

- o que tem ela?

- chamou seus serviços

- é eu acabei de resolver o caso dela e já vim para cá

- e como ela esta?

- ta com aquele tal de Shikamaru

- que seja

- e quem você deseja ?

- Lee

- quem?

- o menino que corre todos os dias aqui em frente e me trás sucos naturais dizendo que é bom para minha saúde.

- hum...

- vai me ajudar ou não?

- claro que vou

- ta esperando o que para começar?

- do que ele gosta

- correr,se esforçar... atividades físicas

- você gosta disso?

- eu detesto

- são o oposto... e isso é um problema

- vai ajudar?

- calma!

- vai logo

- a onde podemos encontrá-lo?

- ele deve estar treinando ou jogando ou correndo por ai

- ok... você não me ajudou em nada

- hft

- certo... vamos encontrá-lo

- GARRA!!

- é ele

- que bom! Nem precisamos chamá-lo

- ¬¬

- vai atender

- to indo

- e seja educado

- o que quer Lee?

Isso é ser educado?

- vim te convidar para fazer uma caminhada

- não quero

- que pena... quer sair para almoçar?

- já comi

esse menino é apaixonado? Ele quer mesmo um namorado? Eu vou ter que ensinar muitas coisas para ele.

- que pena... fica pra próxima então

- certo

- mas o que foi isso:?

- isso o que?

- o que quer?, Não quero!, Já comi! Você acabou de perder uma chance única

- é?

- é sim! Agora vamos ter que procurá-lo e encontrar uma forma dele ficar com você essa tarde

- que seja

- você tem que se animar

- ¬¬

- eu to aqui para te ajudar não para te entregar um namorado! Se você não fazer nada fica difícil eu cumprir o meu horário

- quer que eu faça o que?

- seja gentil! Vá até ele e o convide para tomar um sorvete

- não gosto de sorvete

- e quem ta ligando? Você vai convidá-lo para tomar um sorvete,você não é obrigado a tomar, puxa assunto daí quando criar coragem o peça em namoro

- não acha que esta indo rápido de mais?

- querido eu tenho pouco tempo então vamos logo com isso

- certo certo

- vá lá ora o convide para tomar um sorvete e conversem

- sobre o que?

- sei lá! Pergunta como foi a corrida dele, fale sobre o tempo tem tantas coisas você está em uma praia um sonho para qualquer adolescente atrás de um namorado

- ok

- vai rápido antes que ele vá embora

- certo

- vai

- to indo

- mais rápido

- EI LEE!!

- un? O que foi Garra?

- quer tomar sorvete?

- eu adoraria

- vamos então

- mas você não gosta de sorvete?

- eu não gosto! Mas eu quero conversar com você

- certo

- vai quer do que?

- un?

- que sabor

- acho que de morango

- gosta?

- é o meu favorito

- o meu também... quero dizer... gosto de morango

- serio?

- é...

- que bom

- quer ir a tarde comigo ver o Sol se por?

- claro que sim! Eu acho tão lindo

- eu também...

- Garra...

- o que foi?

- é dia dos namorados...

- é...

- tem alguém com quem passar o esse dia?

- não... e você?

- também não... estava pensando em chamar a Sakura mas ela deve estar correndo atrás do Sasuke

- gosta dela?

- gostava

- não gosta mais?

- eu percebi que ela não era para mim... eu só a considero minha amiga agora

- que bom

- un?

- porque eu não queria te dividir com mais ninguém

- quê?

- eu gosto de você Lee...

- eu... eu também gosto

- eu te amo!

- me... ama?

- quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

- eu também Gaara

- então... quer namorar comigo nesse dia dos namorados nessa praia e na minha cama?

- seria esplendido

- certo... a tarde então... ficaremos por enquanto tomando sorvete

- uhum

- missão cumprida! Um a menos agora

até que foi fácil esse casal... meio estranho eu admito mas formidável! Então agora só me resta dois... o próximo é muito longe e o outro mais ainda... ai ai... vou nessa antes que o dia termine e eu não consiga voltar para casa.

- vou nessa... adeus prainha... adeus mar... adeus céu limpo... adeus

ok! Chega de drama

OOOoOoOooooOoOoOOoooo

Acabou

Eu sei

Demorei mil anos pra atualizar pra sair ISSO?

Também acho! Ta uma bosta mesmo joga na cara eu mereço

Mas eu to dodói i.i

Então é o seguinte... se eu receber reviwes eu continuo caso contrario eu paro

Beleza?

Mas vejam só... já ta acabando então eu mereço pelo menos uma reviwes né?!

Ta acabando e logo logo se verão longe dessa fic e eu vou poder acabar com mais para iniciar outros lixos então ... vai uma reviwes ai?

bjs


End file.
